


Patronus De Homines

by Kingandqueenhellbound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingandqueenhellbound/pseuds/Kingandqueenhellbound





	Patronus De Homines

When the world was first created we are told of how God made this miraculous earth in seven days. But what they didn't tell you is how many Angels it took to help him.God created a certain species of Angels called the Seraphs.Castiel and Zachariah are the only ones of there kind.Their true form is very intimidating and is estimated to be thousands of feet high.They also have four faces,one of which is a lion and six gigantic feathered wings.They never show their true from unless they are under life threatening situations.But Castiel was created long before Zachariah.He was one of the first Angels which makes Castiel billions of years old.Castiel and his brother Uriel were children by Angel standards when Lucifer rebelled against Heaven and refused to bow down to humanity.While his brother Uriel became fascinated by Lucifer's power and charisma,Castiel remembered being frightened and disturbed by his rebellious Brother.Castiel remembers many things and most of them were what his father told him.But probably the most important one that is relevant to this story Is the one his father told him on a shoreline one day.They were watching a grey fish swim across the clear blue water when his father spoke up." Don't stand on that fish Castiel.Big plans for that fish."Castiel had been stationed on Earth for at least 2,000 years just watching and protecting the humans that lived there.As Angels they are assigned a significant person to look after until that human dies.For example in 1819 Castiel was assigned to be protector of Queen Victoria whereas Gabriel was Assigned President of the United States , James Monroe.Angels however do not have bodies so they use Vessels.They have to take a Vessels permission before they can take any form of control,this is a law mandated by God.An Angels true form can fry humans to rotting corpses and there voices can render humans deaf.Although the Angels true Vessel can withstand their Angels form and voices.

-

When Castiel had his first assignment he decided it was time to take a Vessel.He contacted a loyal servant of God who quickly obliged to become his vessel.Castiel's appearance is that of a normal blank clerk.He wears a loose fitting white shirt,black skinny jeans and long beige trench coat that all of the Angels associate him with.He has Brown hair that no matter what he did was always messy and it stuck up everywhere.His eyes make the bluest blue envious.Castiel was sat in his heaven, An eternal Tuesday afternoon of an austic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953, When his father appeared.

" Heey Castiel."

" Hello father."

" Like i've said before Castiel call me Chuck."Castiel still had no idea why his father insisted on him calling him such a common earthly name.Castiel and Chuck were sat on a park bench for what felt like hours just staring at the beauty around them.

" I have another assignment for you Castiel.I need you and Gabriel to look after the Winchester family.You cant get close to them Castiel.There lives involve many heartache and pain and i dont want to see my favourite son to get hurt."His father's voice had changed dramatically from light and happy to dark and serious.Castiel had never gotten close to the humans in his charge so why would he start now?." Of course father.I can assure you that will not happen." Castiel's voice was always monotone.He showed no emotion.Maybe that was because he had none.Chuck handed Castiel a white file with the names " Mary Campbell & John Winchester " Etched on in a fine black pen." Your's and Gabriel's first task is to assure that Mary and John meet.If necessary you may call cupid to help you."castiel nodded as he slowly rose up from his seat." Thank You Father.I shall inform Gabriel immediately."

-

Gabriel was the complete opposite to all of his brothers.He is far more upbeat and is the " Joker" of his family.God created him as an Archangel,but with the constant fighting between his brothers Michael and Lucifer he decided to take refuge on earth.He took a vessel and hides as a Trickster in a abandonned warehouse nd lives his life out as a demi - god.He has an incredibly strong "sweet tooth" so he is constantly been seen sucking a lollipop or various other pieces of candy.Gabriel targets humans he feels needs to punished and gives them there " Just Dessert."He rarely visits heaven anymore but when he does all hell breaks loose and you know somethings wrong.His appearance is completely opposite to his heavenly brother.Gabriel wears a black buttoned up top,a green jacket and black jeans.The youngest brother had jut finished creating another pocket universe when his oldest,and by far his favourite,brother showed up.Gabriel had transported them to his favourite universe.It was a relatively small room which was covered in various posters of bands that Gabriel was into.It had one window which changed senery depending on Gabriels mood.It had a bright red loveseat in one corner which was opposite a rather large television.In the other corner of the room stood a record player and Gabriels favourite song " All My Loving" By the Beatles.Castiel however preferred the song " Cant help falling in love with you" By Elvis.

-

But none of the brothers had been in love before.There was also a elongated dining table which was filled with all of Gabriels preferred food,sweets and cakes of course.The two brothers made there way over to the loveseat before they sat down almost in sync.Castiel was sat on the very edge with his legs closed.Whereas Gabriel was completely laid back and had his legs wide apart." So whats our new case Cassie?."Castiel rolled his eyes at the unfortunate nickname his brother adopted him with.

-

" Our Father want us to look after the Winchesters.In the file it states i must protect the oldest boy,Dean Winchester and you have to protect his younger brother,Sam Winchester.But we dont need to worry about them yet because there not even born.Right now we have to make sure there parents,Mary Campbell and John Winchester fall in love so we must go back to a few years before they got engaged."Throughout Castiels explanation his facial expressions never changed,unlike his brothers." Oh Cassie you know i get all tingly when you take control like that."


End file.
